Love Slavery
by chidoriamane
Summary: This is a revised/rewritten version of 'One Week Slave of Love'. New and much detailed scenes are added. Sequel to OWSL will also be posted under this title. Definitely a NatsuMikan fic.


Love Slavery

-chidori amane-

Author's Note: Due to popular demand (I think), it is I, chidori amane, who have the utmost right to rewrite or revise my previous NatsuMikan fanfic entitled 'One Week Slave of Love'. Of course, there are new and different scenes added and I have to rekindle my 'NatsuMikan' spirit by, of course, watching Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice all over again.

I want to thank kyohei11sunako for inspiring me in doing this. She had sent me a pm and I was overwhelmed by her message that I just had to do something. And that is to rewrite/revise/make a sequel of One Week Slave of Love.

To formally establish this fanfic called 'Love Slavery', please read Truth and Dare (it's not necessary to read One Week Slave of Love). The characters (the students of AC) are in their fifteen years and I think in Middle School. Mikan is also a three-star student and lesser stupid here.

Chidori: Yo!

Mikan: Chidori-chan! You're back!

Natsume: Hn

Chidori: -smiles- Yeah. I'm back after a long time. Did you miss me?

Mikan: Like everyday!!! –envelops me in a bear hug-

Natsume: Maybe a bit or so…

Chidori: -smirks- Don't be shy Natsume-kun. I know you missed me a lot. –giggles-

Natsume: Keep on disillusioning yourself, woman!

Chidori: Why you damn little Black Cat!!

Mikan: Natsume! Stop mocking Chi-chan! Just be thankful she's back and is actually making our lives more fun than before.

Natsume: Hn. Whatever. Chidori-chan does not own Alice Academy.

* * *

Natsume's Room

Saturday 8:09 am

"_Mikan, I'm sorry for saying hurtful words to you. I'm sorry for causing the tears in your eyes. I'm sorry for increasing the pain in your heart. I'm sorry for making you wait for this day. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I feel sooner. I love you Mikan Sakura, no one else but you," a young man in his fifteen with black hair and mesmerizing coal eyes delivered his speech in a very sincere manner – eyes conveying his love for the aforementioned girl, lips forming into a worried line and not in its usual smirk, and an anxious expression adoring his normally nonchalant face – that made Mikan felt warm in the inside as she stared at him blushingly._

_She cautiously brought her right hand to touch his soft-flesh cheek and simply caressed the spot. He then put his one hand on top of hers and brought it to his lips. "Don't leave me, Mikan. I need you," he breathed. "I can't live without you."_

_One by one, tears slid down her cheeks and she smiled beautifully for him. She finally spoke in a chiding yet very soft and melodic voice, "Baka, I'll always be here for you even if you shoo me away. I can never leave your side no matter what happens, be it the end of time or the end of earth."_

_Natsume smiled genuinely and he enveloped her in a warm hug. He kissed the top of her head. And all of a sudden, he set the tips of her in fire._

"_NATSUME, YOU BAKA!!!"_

Mikan immediately sat upright at the almost romantic dream that ended awkwardly. _"What the hell was that? It was really great and all but that dream just really had to turn into a nightmare,"_ Mikan thought while breathing deeply.

When she finally regained her composure, she noticed something's amiss. She looked around her surrounding and noticed for the first time that she was, indeed, not in her own three-star room. She felt something squirm beside her and she couldn't help but scream out of surprise.

Then that something under the covers grumbled something. Natsume grudgingly woke up because of the loud scream from his female companion. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned at Mikan who was blushing profusely. "Damn it, woman! Some people are sleeping too you know!"

Mikan abruptly got out of the bed and pointed a finger at him. "Why am I here? Did you abduct me?"

"Huh?" was Natsume's smart reply. His mind was still foggy and he had to shake his head, making his messy raven hair swayed with the movement, to clear his thoughts. _"Oh right, last night was the time we played that stupid game and Mikan confessed she likes me. And I dared her to be my slave for a week."_

"I'm getting out of here," Mikan haughtily said with a matching stomp on the foot; but before she could take her second step, she was pulled from behind. Mikan and Natsume landed on the bed with her back pressed on his naked torso. "What do you think you're doing Natsume?" a very tense and extremely surprised Mikan queried.

Natsume smirked behind her and he let his hand crept underneath her shirt – which earned him a yelp from her struggling form – while making small circular patterns. "Did you forget what happened last night?"

Mikan stopped moving and began thinking. _"Well, what happened last night? I remember going to Natsume's room and playing Truth AND Dare with Hotaru and Ruka. Oh shoot! I actually admitted I like him and that I have to be his slave for a week! Double shoot!"_ For a short while, Mikan stayed in her frozen position since she still couldn't believe that she was in this predicament.

Natsume, on the other hand, got worried of the girl who was not moving on top of him. He actually thought that she wasn't breathing so he stopped his ministrations to ask her. "Oi Polka, you still alive?"

Mikan quickly came back to her senses and surrendered to his embrace. "Please do tell I'm dreaming. Or having nightmare."

Natsume chuckled. "You're not. Now, are you going to stand up or we'll stay in this position for the rest of the day? You're actually heavier than you look."

She instantly stood up blushingly and almost lost her balance. "PERVERT!!!" She screamed at him and finally noticed his naked chest. She shrieked before throwing the nearest thing she could find, which was a manga. Of course, through years of training and experience, he easily dodged the flying manga. "Put some shirt on!"

Natsume inwardly grinned wickedly as he approached Mikan like how a predator approached its prey. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan," he drawled her name like a mantra for seduction until he finally trapped her. He placed his both arms on the side of her head and neared his face towards her flushed one. "Didn't you just tell me last night that you like me? That I'm the guy you like the most?"

Mikan gulped horribly. She knew! She knew Natsume would just throw it to her face whenever he'd find the chance. She looked at him defiantly. "Yeah! And what about it?"

"Then shouldn't you just be happy to see me in this state of nakedness?" he said and he felt her breath caught in her throat. "Am I right, Mikan-_chan_?"

Suddenly, Mikan's brown eyes widened in realization that she was being played so she shoved him away. She looked at him with a frown on her usual happy face, "Cut it out, Natsume! Playing with someone's emotion is really mean, you know! And seriously, you need to put a shirt on or you'll catch a cold!"

However, Mikan already made her way to a cabinet and randomly pullet a shirt. She threw it at him and he caught it with one hand. "I'm going to make some breakfast." And with that, she left him blinking behind her back.

"_So, she wants me to put on a shirt because she thinks I might catch a cold and not because of embarrassment?"_ Natsume thought while actually abiding Mikan's words. _"She's really different."_

* * *

8:47 am

Mikan was almost finished scrambling eggs when Natsume entered his kitchen room. She studied his appearance and gave him a smile for following her instruction. "At least you did what you're told."

Natsume groaned. "Don't forget who's the boss here, Polka-dot."

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. "Believe me, it's hard to forget. I tried but miserably failed. So be rest assured that I'll remember this whole week for the rest of my life."

He actually chuckled at her comment and opted to get a bottle of milk in the fridge. Mikan noticed this and asked him if he could set up the table. Natsume stared at her disapprovingly but still did what he was asked. _"But this will be the last time,"_ he thought.

She was finally done with her scrambled eggs and she served the food for both of them. Mikan admitted to herself that she wasn't that good of a cook so she asked Natsume if her food was satisfactory. Natsume, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the food served by her. It was delicious despite its simplicity; but he could not just tell that since it's totally out of character for him. That's why he chose to nod at her in approval.

"Really? Thanks!" Mikan beamed, happy that Natsume liked her cooking. The teens ate their breakfast in silence and when they were done, Mikan washed the dishes while Natsume watched television in his spacious living room.

Mikan quietly approached Natsume. "Hey Natsume. Do you need something else? I'm going back to my own room."

"Oh, about that, here's a list of what you should do for the rest of your slavery." He handed over a paper with some words written on it. Mikan curiously looked at the writings and almost had a heart attack.

**RULES**

(1) FOLLOW NATSUME'S EVERY WORD

(2) ADDRESS NATSUME WITH –SAMA

(3) NEVER ANNOY NATSUME

(4) NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE DARE

(5) MOVE IN NATSUME'S ROOM

"Are you for real? These rules are out-of-this-world!" Mikan exclaimed. "I can't follow your every word! What if they're perverted?!"

"If you want them to be perverted, I don't mind," he retorted, clearly enjoying her outburst. He knew she'd react vehemently at his ridiculous conditions; that's why he did this.

Mikan twitched visibly and continued complaining. "Calling you Natsume-sama is very awkward! How about just Natsume-kun?!? That sounds better!"

He flashed him a smirk and shrugged. "I feel more like your boss if you address me with sama at the end of my name."

She now smacked her hand in her forehead and thought he had gone crazy. "And what do you mean by 'never annoy Natsume'? You always think I'm annoying! Geez! You're asking for the impossible!"

"Then maybe you should stop being annoying," Natsume replied smartly.

"Agh, whatever," Mikan scoffed. "If I won't explain properly why I'm sticking with you, your fangirls will kill me before a week ends!"

It's Natsume's turn to scoff at the idea of fangirls bullying Mikan. "That won't happen. Just give them a viable excuse."

"Yeah right. Easier said than done," she muttered. "And why do I have to move into your room? It's not as if you need me 24/7!!!"

Natsume shrugged while flipping a page in his manga. "Who knows? That way, I can order you whenever I want. Besides, no matter what you say, I will not change my mind."

Mikan's jaw dropped and she couldn't find any word to say. _"I'm dead,"_ she thought instead.

"Oh yeah, you can go back to your room now and take with you the things you think you'll need during your stay here," Natsume said. "But make sure you return here at before 3 pm."

"Why? What do you want me to do at that time?" Mikan inquired curiously while mentally listing all the things she'd probably need.

Natsume looked at her pointedly. "You'll accompany me to Central Town."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Chidori: How is that for Chapter 1?

Natsume: Hn. It's good.

Mikan: I like it! I don't seem too stupid! Thanks, Chi-chan!

Chidori: No prob Mikan! So what do you think people? Should I continue where this story is heading? Or should I just leave 'One Week Slave of Love' as is and delete this attempt of rewriting? Tell me your opinions through reviews. If the total number of reviews till next week is less than 25, I will probably delete this story. If not, then I'll continue (of course, only if I get at least 25 reviews every chapter). So if you like the story, don't hesitate to review! Free hugs and warm kisses!


End file.
